Blood stains
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: The Higurashi household was found last night, apparently each of them have committed suicide. the only Higurashi that was not found, was young Kagome..."
1. Chapter One

Okay, it's a new story, so what.  
  
Kagome was the kind of girl, that when she walked into a room, that everything stopped. but she didn't notice this.  
  
Kagome was also the kind of girl that attracted a lot of fear, she noticed this.  
  
Kagome walked into her classroom and ws greeted by the usual band of silence and then the prep chatter of "Hi, Kagome." then the world went back onto it's axis and the chatter started again.  
  
Kagome sat at the front of the room, her hair flowing around her like a silk black cape, and her eyes reflected the sun.   
  
She stared strait ahead for awhile, then she thought of something and began to write it down.  
  
He stood, silver hair flowing around him like a cape in the wind and fanning out behind him like wings. There was something wrong about him, though, instead of his eyes being their usual molten gold, they were a feirce and soul piercing red, glowing in the setting sun. His nails were lenghtned to claws, and three red lines showed on the left side of his face.  
  
One of the white, blood crusted ears on the top of his head twitched toward a sound, and his head turned to follow it.  
  
A feirce looking Dragon Deamon charged through the trees toward the silver haired boy and  
  
Suddenly, Kagome was aware of an eerie silence in the room, and sensed a presence standing before her desk.   
  
she looked up and saw the most popular boy in school standing in front of her, Hojo Iwomoto.  
  
"Yes?" she asked looking him in the eyes and forcing him to look away.  
  
"Um..Kagome, will you go with me to the Christmas dance?" He said, blushing.  
  
'he's too soft, at least for this world, maybe someday i will put him out of his misery.' Kagome thought to herself. "No, Hojo. I will not go with you to the dance."  
  
"Why?" He asked, Genuinely confused.  
  
"Because i don't go to dances." She said, coolly.  
  
"Oh, okay." He bent his head in defeat and left.  
  
The whole class just stared at her. She felt their eyes, but refused to acnowledge them, instead she tried to write, but failed, and stuffed her notebook back into her backpack and left the room, she still had an hour before classes.  
  
She was at her locker, and she felt another unwanted presence on the other side.  
  
she distantly thought of ramming her locker into the person's nose, but surpresseed the thought, and instead closed her locker.  
  
"Yes?" She asked looking up at the capitan of the football team surrounded by his usual cronies.  
  
"Hey, babe." Naraku said.  
  
"Shouldn't you be pinned in the courtyard with the other numbskulls and idiots?" she asked maliciously.  
  
"Hey, Kagome," he blatantly ignored her statement. kagome sighed and guessed that she would have to throw the knife deeper. "Will you go to the dance with me?"   
  
"No." she said spitefully, looking down at him, even though he was taller than her.  
  
"Why Kag?" he asked, blocking her path as she tried to walk away.  
  
"Because i don't date sorry fools who can't control their hormones, or idiotic retards that only want to get laid, like you, for instance, in both cases. Anyways, I would rather have my arm broken." she smiled a little too sweetly and walked around him while he was too stunned to move.  
  
Smiling to herself, she walked to the library, where she was confronted just inside the door by Yura and Kikyo.  
  
"That can be arranged, Kagome." Kikyo said with malice.  
  
"What can?" Kagome stopped and raised her left eyebrow in question.  
  
"You getting a broken arm." Yura said, moving toward Kagome threateningly.  
  
"I don't think so. Now move, i have better things to do, like self labotomy." she said stying to get around them.  
  
Kikyo swung a punch at her, she just took it solidly.  
  
She tasted blood, and grinned like a child at christmas.  
  
"Two words, whore monger, "First Blood."" Kagome charged Kikyo, and when they were finally pulled apart, or, more like Kagome pulled off of Kikyo, Kikyo had a broken nose, cheek bone, and arm, her left eye was swolen shut, and the other would soon follow suit.   
  
Kagome went peacefully to the office without complaint, and her face was calm and her heart hadn't even skipped a beat.  
  
When the principal asked her what happened, she told her that Kikyo had punched her, and had drawn blood, which meant that, in her family, that she could attack her or anyone in her family.  
  
The best thing about Sariaski High school, was that this was also the same rule that prevailed in the school system.  
  
The principal asked where, and she pointed to the slight bluish spot on her right cheek, she nodded, and told Kagome to check out and to go home and cool off, and that she could stay home the next day, if she wanted too.   
  
kagome nodded, and picked up her infamous purple backpack, and walked out.  
  
she loved being the principal's favorite.  
  
Kagome walked in as her mother and father were in another screaming fight.  
  
She tossed her backpack onto the couch, grabbed her laptop, and walked right back out and around to the well house.  
  
She shut the creaky door and sat back against the wall that surrounded the actual well, even though it was dry and had been for a millenia, if not longer.   
  
Opening the laptop, and finding the little indention that marked the item holder, dug her thumb nail in and opened the flap to pull out her earphones and cds.   
  
Putting in her Underworld soundtrack, and donning her headphones, she pushed the play button and plugged in the cord.  
  
She relaxed when the heavy beat of drums and the electric guitar filled her ears. she pulled up her latest typing and began expertly clicking away.   
  
When she stopped, she realized that it was now dark, and that no sounds filtered though the walls of the small shack.  
  
She stood, stiff and a little sore from sitting for so long, and closed her laptop.   
  
When she walked into the house, she didn't hear anything.  
  
'Not surprising.' she thought to herself, and set the computer onto the couch on top of her backpack.  
  
She walked toward the single bathroom that serviced the whole house.  
  
She stopped dead when she smelled the familliar mettalic smell of blood and silver.  
  
She tried the knob on the door.   
  
Locked.  
  
Kagome walked the few steps into the kitchen and grabbed the carving knife off of the rack and went back to the bathroom.   
  
She stuck the blade between the plate and the wall and pried the door open.  
  
When she opened it, it stopped an inch into the room, and wouldn't budge.  
  
"No." She whispered.  
  
She forced the door to open and found her mother, naked, in the tub full of her own blood, the red staining the walls and her skin.  
  
The barricade against the door, was her father, his wrists cut too. Suddenly she found the floor slick with blood, her sandals slipping and sliding.   
  
She ran out of the now chockingly closed in room, through the house, and found her brother, her NINE year old brother, dead, he had shot himself in the temple with the .22.  
  
She ran to the well house, and jumped in, praying for death.  
  
Little did she know, Her writings were real.  
  
A silver haired boy stood in a clearing, facing a badly scarred tree. His eyes a burning blood red, and his fangs poking between his pale lips, his hair, claws, and ears were caked and stiff with blood.   
  
Suddenly his sensitive ears picked up a loud crash, and the scent of blood.  
  
He ran toward the smell, inticed with the human blood lacing the air.  
  
He stopped at the well just outside of the clearing, and looked down.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes changed back to their molten gold, and he looked at his claws in horror.  
  
then he looked down at the girl at the bottom of the well, and then smelled the blood.  
  
'I did this...' he thougt, jumping into the well. Gently picking her up, he saw several scratches and a few bruises, but no claw marks. 'thank the gods.' he thought and jumped with her still in his arms, out of the well.  
  
He walked to the clearing he had stood at a minute ago, and laid her in the knotted branches of the tree.  
  
He ran to the spring to wash, keeping one super sensitive ear in the direction of the girl at all times.  
  
When he returned, the girl had not stirred.  
  
A week later, she still would not wake, and Inuyasha was getting anxious for the girl's health.  
  
He decided to risk purification in order to visit kaede.  
  
He picked the girl up from where he had laid her a week before, she had not moved, and raced toward the village.  
  
landing beside kaede's house at the end of the village, he knocked on one of her rice paper windows and waited for an answer.  
  
When she knocked twice, he came in through the front door.   
  
"inuyasha, is she another one of your victims?" She asked, venemously.  
  
"I..I don't know." He said, laying the girl down on a pallate.  
  
"She's recieved a nasty nock on the head, and she looks like she fell from a tree." Kaede said after looking her over.  
  
'No, i've had her in the god tree, i found her when i came back to myself, she was in the sacred well." Inuyasha explained. "She's been like that for a week." he said, looking at the girl sadly.  
  
"Ye have not changed since ye found her?" Kaede asked, going back to her old self, like before the transformations.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"I will see what can be done." she said, making shooing motions toward the door.  
  
Inuyasha waited on the porch anxiously for kaede to finish.   
  
Finally, around sunset, she came out and sat down beside Inuyasha, she looked exhausted and sad.  
  
"The child will wake in the morning, though she doesn't have a will to live, I'm afraid that when she goes back to sleep, that she won't wake again." Kaede said, bowing her head in defeat.  
  
"Then i will make her want to live." Inuyasha said, stubborly.  
  
"I'm afraid it's not that simple, child." Kaede said, then stood and went back into her hut to nap. "Ye can come in and stay near to her, child, she needs your support."  
  
Inuyasha gladly took the invitation, and jumped up to walk through the door and recline against the wall.  
  
He listened to her breathe for the first time.  
  
He had worried many times that she was dead, because she barely breathed, her chest barely rose a fraction of an inch, and there was almost no air going through her nose.  
  
He woke before the sun rose and watched Kagome's chest raise and lower methodically and deeply, lulling him to a state of half sleep.  
  
The ruffling of blankets caught his ears and he forced himself to remain still.  
  
He felt her eyes on him and then heard her moving toward him.   
  
When she was right in his face, he raised his head and slowly opened his eyes, moving slowly so that he wouldn't frighten her.  
  
"Why did you save me?" She asked plainly.   
  
"Because, you saved me." he said, looking into molten gold orbs that mirrored his own. Suddenly, they unwound like vines and showed deep blue like the night sky.  
  
"I'm Kagome." She said, studying his face. he looked like her character from her story. In fact, it completely mirrored her character in freindly form. "Is your name Inuyasha?" She asked, half hoping that it was.  
  
"How did you know that?" he asked, immediately pulling up his guards.  
  
Suddenly her eyes were covered with the molten vines and her eyes changed back to gold.  
  
Suddenly, he found himself missing the blue, and let down his guards, and immediately, the vines retreated back to reveal blue again.  
  
He marveled at her eyes until she spoke again.  
  
"I write your story, i must be dreaming." She said, then she closed her eyes and laid back on the pallatte.  
  
Inuyasha remembered kaede's words, and shook the girl's shoulders.  
  
"No. you aren't going to leave me after you saved me." He said sternly.  
  
Green eyes met his, and he knew that it meant sadness.   
  
"Why do you want to die?" Inuyasha blurted, then he tried to cover it with, "You don't have to tell me, okay, but, just don't leave me, okay?" Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
She nodded, her eyes betraying her confusion, and going a mixture of blue green gold and purple.   
  
Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her back up to a sitting position.  
  
"Do you think you can stand?" He asked.  
  
She nodded, and pulled her legs under her and got to one knee.  
  
When she got to her feet, her knees collapsed under her, and Inuyasha caught her against his chest.  
  
"It's okay, i'll cary you till you get your strength back, okay?" He asked, his nose buried in her hair.  
  
At her nod, he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her through the door, leaving kaede, who he knew was awake, in her hut.  
  
He ran to the cliff he often used to think.   
  
He sat her down on the smooth rock and sat on the grass near her legs, an instinct inside of him telling him that this was right.  
  
he looked up at her as she gazed at the sunrise, her eyes a bright and shining blue.  
  
They sat and watched the sun rise in silence, each enjoying the saftey and comfort of the other's company.  
  
Kagome sensed deep sadness and an uncontrollable animalistic force in the silver haired boy, and soon she felt the hanyou that was close to the surface.  
  
Inuyasha sensed miko blood, and a deep sadness almost to the point of overwhelming, inside the small form of the girl sitting on the rock above him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The Higurashi family commited suicide today in their homes, and Kagome Higurashi is missing. If anyone has a tip, please contact..." Detective Scarlet Blood cut off the Tv in her livingroom, she was assigned to find out where the higurashi girl had dissappeared to. the only lead she had, was the tracks in the dust that led to the Well house and into the well. She assumed that the girl had jumped in in an attempt at suicide, and that it hadn't succeeded and she had gotten out and wondered off. except for one flaw, There was no tracks leading away from the well, and a body still has yet to be found.."  
  
Scarlet cursed under her breath and went to bed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, how do you like it so far, a little to much plot or what? I did a little of character development there. i hope it was enough.  
  
Okay, time for me to go to bed cause i have work in the morning. See ya later, and review review review! 


	2. Chapter two

Wow? Okay...that was kinda cool...Actually that was WAY cool. 15 reviews in one or two days last i checked? what in the?  
  
Three days ago, i was running with the usual crowd of reviewers, and now this? Way cool.  
  
Okay, you guys have probably read my profile by now, right? well, today i'm going to demonstrate one of those qualities...  
  
Inu plushies to everyone who reviewed!   
  
And Kagome and Inu Kitty kissing plushies to anyone who reviews to this one with something helpful or encouraging, or downright Flaming. Flaming is good. Just make sense about it.  
  
I'm sure you are sick of my psyco babble and want to get to the story so i guess..  
  
i'll  
  
let  
  
you  
  
get   
  
to   
  
the  
  
story.  
  
---------------------  
  
Kagome watched as a flock of birds flew into the air in the forrest below them, and the trees began to shake.  
  
She sensed a powerful demon growing closer.  
  
And she knew it had to be Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's older Half-brother.  
  
Suddenly there was white blocking her view of the valley below and her eyes narrowed in annoyance.  
  
"Would you move, i am trying to watch the sunrise here." she said without looking up.  
  
"I heard that a powerful deamon was in this land, but i never thought it would be you, Higurashi." he said  
  
She looked up and found that it wasn't Sesshie at all, but Naraku who stood in front of her, his stupid Baboon pelt concealing his normal form.  
  
"Naraku, two words, Fuck. Off." She stated, gathering a small amount of energy in the hand in her hair, and conjured up a black rose.  
  
"I don't belive i will." he said reaching for her.  
  
A feral growl stopped him and her at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were bleading red and a gutteral growl was erupting from his chest as he bared his teeth.  
  
"Get away from her you freak!" Inuyasha ground out between clenched teeth.  
  
Naraku laughed and reached for kagome again.  
  
"I belive my brother said to get away from her." came an icy voice from behind him, and Kagome saw Sesshomaru.  
  
Naraku visibly shrunk, and slunk away.  
  
"Thanks, I'm Kagome." Kagome held out her hand, not daring to rise for her energies had been forced to strain themselves.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands." He said, kissing her hand.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and found that his eyes were still red-ish and she put a hand on his shoulder, making his eyes go back to gold.  
  
"So, it is true." Sesshomaru said. "I heard that a woman had found the powers to control my half brother's demon side, and now i see that it is true."  
  
He turned and began walking back toward the forrest.  
  
"Sesshomaru?"   
  
"Hm?" he turned slightly.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"dont thank me yet." he said with a slight grin and walked into the forrest to dissappear again.  
  
After awhile, Inuyasha was curious.  
  
"Kagome?"   
  
"Hmm?" she asked, watching a butterfly fluttering lazily from flower to flower.  
  
"Why don't you want to live?"   
  
She looked at him in surprise, then she guarded her eyes, and told him an answer that was only part of the problem.  
  
"I have noone left. Noone in my family to love, noone in my life to talk to. I am alone." she said, forcing back ters that threatened to overcome her at any moment.  
  
"You can talk to me. i am alone here as well." He said, laying his head on her knee.  
  
Suddenly an ideal struck him and he hopped up.  
  
"Stay right there! I have something that i want to show you, but i have to get it, okay!" he said excitedly, then dissappeared in a burst of wind.  
  
"Well, it's not like I can go anywhere anyways." she said glumly  
  
She was mad at herself for her own weakness.  
  
Suddenly he was back and handing something out to her.  
  
It was a string of prayer beads.  
  
"This was my mother's and i want you to have it, if you will stay..." he let his words trail off.  
  
"I have nowhere else to go." she said, taking the beads in her hand.  
  
"Thanks." she said slipping the beads over her head.  
  
Inuyasha was happy. He felt like a pup again, but this time it was better, he had someone to talk to.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked, hearing her stomach growl.  
  
At her laugh, he picked her up and jumped high into the air, to land on kaede's rooftop a little ways away.  
  
Kagome saw the woman from her stories, the one that was so kind to inuyasha. She was suddenly grateful.  
  
"Lady Kaede?" she asked.  
  
"Aye Child?" Kaede arched a brow.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
"What for, child?" she asked, genuine confusion on her face.  
  
""For taking care of Inuyasha." Kagome said, then turned toward the open doorway to find Inuyasha coming back in with something on his shoulder.  
  
Suddenly it jumped and landed right on kagome's lap.  
  
When she saw what it was, she squealed in delight.  
  
In her lap was the little fox demon from her stories.  
  
"HI!" he all but chirped.  
  
"Hi. My name is Kagome, What's your's?"   
  
"I'm shippou." he said, looking up at her with his large brown eyes.  
  
Suddenly he reached toward her face and she had to repress a desire to recoil.  
  
Shippou looked at the tall, black haired Miko. She had ears like Inuyasha, but she was prettier. Her ears twitched, and he couldn't help but to reach out and touch one.  
  
He scratched it, then tugged at it, then blew at it and watched as it twitched.  
  
Kagome laughed as Shippou played with her ear, then when he finally finished, she used one clawed finger to scratch underneath the young Youkai's chin.  
  
He purred.  
  
"Are you done clowning around yet?" a female voice asked from the doorway.  
  
Kagome looked up, Instantly on guard.  
  
Inuyasha's had was suddenly on her shoulder, holding her in place, not that she could have gone anywhere anyways.  
  
"This is Sango." He said, nodding toward the young demon slayer.  
  
"She don't look like much." came another voice, one that she hadn't expected.  
  
It was a man with long, curly black hair. He stood almost taller than Inuyasha.  
  
"And that's Onigumo." Inuyasha said.  
  
(Should i leave it off here?, Nah..)  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at the young man. She sensed an evil about this Onigumo.  
  
"When did he become part of the group?" she asked.  
  
"Just before I met you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"We saved him from a centipede demon." Shippou added, helpfully.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt that her energy was being tapped and drained, and her blood sugar level was too low for her to have any reserves.  
  
She closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the world from spinning, and it only made it worse. And suddenly there was only blackness as she was swallowed up by Unconsiousness.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Okay, yall that's it for this chappie.  
  
Oh, and btw, anybody complaining about spelling and grammar on reviews, although i live for your flames, will not be taken verry seriously. And, thank you for the suggestion on the free internet spellcheck download, that would be verry cool...  
  
EXCEPT THAT I DON'T HAVE A C DRIVE, MUCH LESS INTERNET! I ONCE AGAIN REPEAT: I HAVE A DOL COMPUTER!  
  
THAT MEANS NO TOWER, NO SOUND, NO HOPES OF UPDATING.   
  
Whew, that was relaxing to let off steam like that.  
  
Sorry for anyone who was offended, and i truly appretiate the support, I do, i just get verry annoyed at having to repeat myself on various stories a million times about the spellcheck thing.  
  
If you have any VIABLE arguments, OPINIONS or POINTERS or SUGGESTIONS even, then e-mail them to me at or just click the review button, i do accept annonamous reviews...  
  
Plus, i used purple for her backpack because mine's purple and huge, and i thought it would be a funny contrast between kick ass kagome and her giant purple backpack. See?  
  
Your psyco with a cause..  
  
Night.  
  
Ps: You all just had to love the one i had writer's block with didn't ya... Plot ideals would be helpful if you dont want the story discontinued until a later time... 


	3. chapter three

Okay, i finally got over the whole writer's block thing, and i am ready to write.  
  
Hope you guys like this chapter....  
  
Watch out for language.  
  
--------------------  
  
Inuyasha caught her limp form in his arms before she hit the floor.   
  
He turned his eyes on Onigumo to find him laughing.  
  
"What did you do to her you bastard?" he hissed.  
  
"I tested her, and she is the one, you stupid mutt. She just don't know it yet.!"  
  
Suddenly Onigumo tried to tackle Inuyasha with Kagome still in his arms.  
  
He jumped out of the way. Kagome moaning softly in protest.  
  
He held her head against his chest and sprinted past onigumo to be blocked by Sango.   
  
"What are you doing?" he yelled ash she pulled Hirokotsu out of it's holster on her back and swung it at him.  
  
Shippou ran between her legs nd into the garden, Little coward.  
  
"You will die for what you did!" She yelled, but Inuasha didn't miss the hollow sound in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha had to set Kagome down, or he had to try to get ot of the house without using his hands at all.  
  
He suddenly had an ideal and let Kagome slide halfway out of his arms and bent his head and lower back over her..  
  
And jumped through the roof, wood splinters matting in his hair and raining below onto Sango and onigumo  
  
suddenly, he saw Kaede at the front door, sealing the cabin with sutras, the fox demon at her heels, using his Foxfire to keep the two inside the cabin.  
  
Inuyasha was relived, to say the least.  
  
he ladned behind Kaede and lay Kagome down.   
  
"Take care of kagome!" he yelled and sprinted back into the cabin.  
  
Sango was slamming Hirakotsu against the barrier that was in front of the door when he reached it.  
  
"Sango? Sango snap out of it!"  
  
"You will die for slaying my village!"  
  
Inuyasha reached through the barrier and grabbed her weapon.  
  
He slung it outside, then he punched sango in the temple and caught her as she fell, laying her on the ground he turned for Onigumo and they were alone.  
  
He searched the hut and there was noone in it besides him and Sango.  
  
"Kagome!"   
  
Inuyasha raced outside and spotted Kaede sitting in the middle of a circle of flowers, Kagome lying motionless at her side, and Onigumo trying to get in.  
  
Onigumo turned toward him.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha, You think you can protect her from me? You are sadly mistaken, mutt." he snarled, then Inuyasha saw him for who he truly was; Naraku.  
  
"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, but the deamon was gone.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome's Nightmare  
  
She was near the God tree, but she was in old preistess garb. Before her was a red eyed Inuyasha.  
  
"You took the beads!" He accused her, "You stole them!" he yelled, racing toward her.  
  
She could see a glimmer of something in his chest, and knew it for what it was; a peice of the sacred jewel.  
  
She dodged his attack, only to be assaulted by another and another.  
  
She raced toward the god tree, and he gave chase.  
  
She ran up the side of the tree and landed behind Inuyaha.  
  
He turned and thrust out an arm as she purified the jewel.  
  
Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her chest and she was lying in Inuyasha's lap.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kikyou." he whispered.  
  
She wanted to tell him that she wasn't kikyou, and that her name was Kagome.  
  
But before she could, she went into a coughing fit, and found that she was coughing up blood, She felt her spirit being drawn out of her and into the tree beside them.  
  
She sighed softly and suddenly Kagome was outside of her body, watching as Inuyasha's eyes went red and he ran, leaving her body there.  
  
Then she was in the arms of her mother, and she reached up toward her crying.  
  
"She's so beautiful, honey." came a deep voice.  
  
This was before grandpa died, before we were torn apart, Before we almost lost ourselves.  
  
Kagome cried. Letting tears of pain and sorrow and grief overcome her as she watched her mother's smiling face.  
  
-----------  
  
Inuyasha smelled tears and watched as kagome began to cry in her sleep.  
  
He reached out to her and she screamed as if in pain.  
  
He withdrew, and found that her stomach was bleeding.  
  
He tore the cloth away and looked for her wound, and found four verry deep claw marks, marks that he remembered.  
  
He watched in horror as they were deepened by some invisible force.  
  
"Kagome! You promiseed that you wouldn't leave me alone here! don't lie to me."  
  
Suddenly he heard slight humming...  
  
it was coming from Kagome's partly open lips.  
  
"All of this...Over and gone...and never coming back...Little angel remember my song....remember your love who sang it to you..." She sang softly.  
  
inuyasha knew that 50 years ago was happening over again, then he saw the prayer beads on the floor.   
  
He slipped them ofer her head to rest at the base of her throat.  
  
Suddenly the marks started to heal up, and her breathing came more easily.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked.  
  
Her eyelashes fluttered, and she opened her eyes to find that she was in inuyasha's lap.  
  
"I forgive you." she whispered, and fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep.  
  
Inuyasha relaxed, realizing that she would be alright.  
  
Kaede had gone to the spring, and he had saved her.  
  
Suddenly kaede was at the door, smilng broadly.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he asked sullenly, like a kid caught with his hand in the cokie jar.  
  
"Nothing, child, Nothing at all." but Inuyasha saw the laughter in her eyes as she looked at them.  
  
-----------  
  
this is the end of this chappie.   
  
Yup, That's the chappie. 


	4. Chapter four

Okay, more drama and suspense.  
  
Let's get back to the story.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was sitting up against the wall when thr sounds of a group of people met her ears.  
  
She stood, somewhat shakily, and stumbled toward the door.  
  
When she reached the door and looked through the crack between the door and wall, she saw a small group of humans.  
  
They were carrying little boxes of incense and herbs.  
  
"What is this?" she asked Inuyasha who was standing outside the door, preventing the humans from coming any closer.  
  
"They have come to make offerings." he said.  
  
"To what?" she asked, there was no shrines anywhere in town.  
  
"To you." he said, quietly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" she yelled.  
  
"You were the one that stopped me, so you are the one they thank. it's really simple." he turned slightly toward her.  
  
"What? are you sure?" she asked,   
  
"I am, and My brother is sure as well, otherwize he would not have sent these peasants. He belives that you are the chosen one."  
  
Kagome sat down.   
  
"I cant be the chosen anything...I'm barely even sure that i'm alive."   
  
"Kagome, you stopped my demon half, you purified the jewel within Sango in your sleep, and you are the only otherworlder that i know of."  
  
"But..."   
  
"Kagome, The legend is:..." sudenly, something caught his attention and he disappeared.  
  
He unsheathed his sword and swung hard at a shape in the trees.  
  
The trees splintered and a jiant Dragon was looming over him.  
  
"Inuyasha, now you will die." The dragon said in a deep booming voice.  
  
"I smell Naraku on him, Kagome, stay where you are." he yelled over his shoulder.  
  
The dragon swooped downward in an attempt to swallow Inuasha whole.  
  
He dodged and slit the dragon's head off.  
  
Suddenly a loud crash and the Hut was destroyed.   
  
Kagome was being lifted into the sky by Naraku, his baboon pelt shining white against the flaming red sky.  
  
"Kagome!!!" he yelled, jumping for her.  
  
She was unconsious.  
  
He reached out to grab her hand, and barely fell shore and missed everything.   
  
He turned his fall to land on his feet and he jumped into a tree to follow Naraku and Kagome.  
  
Kagome woke with a start.  
  
She tried to move, but found that her hands and feet were tied spread-eagle across the cold stone table.  
  
"You are awake." came a voice that she hated.  
  
"What do you want Naraku?"   
  
"The jewel of four souls."  
  
"I don't have it." she stated calmly   
  
"Oh, but you do." He lay the blade of a knife against her side.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she said, testily.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sango, the only ones left are me and you Kagome, You and i have the final peices of the puzzle. And now, i will have them all."  
  
She bit back a scream of pain as his knife began cutting into her skin...  
  
Yup, that's the end of this chappie. 


	5. Chapter five

Welcome to my story, enjoy.  
  
------------------------  
  
Kagome bit back a scream of pain as his knife cut into her skin.  
  
She could feel her eyes go red, and her mind go blank but for the indeterminable depths of pain and rage.  
  
She tore the chains holding her down out of the wall.  
  
Naraku, caught by surprise, jumped back and dropped the knife.  
  
Kagome shot waves of pure energy around the room, one hitting naraku strait in the chest, His flesh sizzled and a large hole the size of a large tree trunk appeared in his chest.  
  
He screamed in his pain and disappeared.  
  
Soon, Kagome's energies were gone, and she was out cold.  
  
Inuyasha burst into the room, breathing heavily.  
  
He glimpsed around the room and caught what made his stomach turn.  
  
Kagome was lying, facedown, on the floor, blood pooled around her.  
  
Inuyasha scooped her up and raced out of Naraku's mansion to find Kaede.  
  
"Hang on Kagome." he whispered to her as he ran.  
  
Sesshomaru watched in slight amusement and horror at the scene before him.  
  
"Please...Help me.." Naraku lay groveling at his feet.  
  
Sesshomaru turned away in disgust, motioning to Jaken.  
  
"Get him out of here, he's staining my carpet." sesshomaru said, then walked back into his private suite.  
  
something had disturbed him, though. Something that had to do with the fact that naraku knew where his castle was just made him uneasy.  
  
Sesshomaru stripped off his armor, and disrobed, taking in the way his hair hung halfway down his butt.  
  
He would have to get it trimmed again.   
  
His large tail wraped around his weist, he dropped down into the hot spring that was the center of his mansion.  
  
Sighing as the waters warmed him down to the bone, he sunk down so that his nose and eyes were on top of the waters, and began to think.  
  
Kagome winced as Kaede poured a healing potion over her cuts and the gash in her side.  
  
Inuyasha was holding her down so that she would not squirm, but she squirmed anyway.  
  
"Kagome, that could get infected." Inuyasha warned.  
  
"I don't care, it stings." she pouted.  
  
Inuyasha laughed.   
  
"Shut up Dogboy." Kagome huffed.  
  
There was a whirlwind of dust coming their way, and kagome could sense a demon fast approaching.  
  
Suddenly it stopped before her and Inuyasha, and inuyasha was thrown up against a tree.  
  
Kagome caught sight of a boy about her age holding Inuyasha against the tree by his throat.  
  
"Are you okay?" the boy asked over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, i'm fine." she stated, Inuyasha noticed when her eyes turned gold.  
  
"This mutt do that to you?" he asked, looking at the blood still pouring from the wound on her side.  
  
"Um, actually, he was trying to bandage it." she said, her face turning pink.  
  
"Oh." he let Inuyasha drop, who touched his throat.  
  
He knelt beside her and inspected her wound.  
  
"Who did this to you?" he asked concerned.  
  
"It's none of your business you mangy wolf." (bet you cant guess who this is. ;P )  
  
"Buzz off Inuyasha." he said, waving Inuyasha off.  
  
"Hi, i'm Kagome." Kagome said, wincing as the boy touched the sore, swolen area around the gash.  
  
"I'm Kouga, and you need stitches." he looked up at her.  
  
"Dang, i thought so." she cursed.  
  
kouga stood up and took Kagome into his arms and sped off toward his caves in a whirlwind of dust.  
  
"Kouga!" inuyasha yelled after them.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and followed the trail through the trees.  
  
Kagome whimpered as kuuni stuck the needle into her skin again.   
  
"It's alright, It will be over soon." Kouga said, holding both of her hands.  
  
It was then that Sesshomaru showed up, his brother in tow.  
  
Sesshomaru had inuyasha slung over his back by the collar, and threw him down onto the floor.  
  
"you know, it would have been easier just to ask me to come..." inuyasha sulked.  
  
"Sesshomaru. Nice to see you again." Kagome tried to stand, using this as a delay, but when kunni yanked on the thread Kagome let out a yelp and sat back down in kouga's lap.  
  
Sesshomaru's face remained expressionless, but his eyes sparkled in amusement.  
  
--------  
  
that's it for this chapter, so i'll leave you with a sense of foreboading. 


	6. Chapter Six

Naraku's mangled corpse moved and he laughed, the horrid sound making the vines move from him.  
  
"It's not that easy to kill me, Sesshomaru." he whispered, his voice cracking.  
  
He stood, slowly and braced himself against a tree as his body automatically healed.  
  
"Kagome, you cannot escape me, i will make the jewel mine. You seem to forget that i have half of the jewel." he laughed.  
  
He pulled a hair from his head and poured energy into it.  
  
"Jeromaru, come to me." he demanded and the white haired feral demon appeared.  
  
He looked at him and just breathed, the muzzle pouring blue steam.  
  
"come, let us go." he commanded and they flew off.  
  
Kagome was on a bunch of furs in the darkest corner of the cave surrounded by wolves.  
  
She petted one and watched as it wagged it's tail in response.  
  
She grinned and scratched it behind one ear and wached in childish happiness as the wolf's tail thumped.  
  
Inuyasha was outside, standing near the wild cherry tree.  
  
Sesshomaru was on the ledge above him, and Kouga sitting on the ledge below.  
  
Inuyasha smelled a scent that he recognized, one that should not be there.  
  
He cursed.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
Looking toward the north, toward the well, he cursed under his breath as he spotted what looked like a fast moving black cloud move across the sky.  
  
Whistling high, he caught the scent of someone that would really be of help.  
  
Kagome came out of the cave and looked at him.  
  
When he nodded toward the north then he glanced at the forrest below, kagome took off toward the forrest toward the scent of Sango and Miroku.  
  
When she landed, she was tackled by a ball of fur.  
  
holding him at arms length, she smiled.  
  
"Hey, shippou." She said, then turned to the two others.  
  
---  
  
Naraku was almost upon them and They were ready for him.  
  
Miroku unravled the prayer beads that sealed in the black hole in his hand.  
  
lifting his hand into the air, he sucked in Naraku's insects.  
  
When Kagome signaled, he stopped and Naraku and Jeromaru were the only ones left.  
  
Kagome, sesshomaru, INuyasha and Kouga jumped into the air and attacked Naraku.  
  
He disentegrated.  
  
They finished their attacks on Jeromaru, and the demon ran away.  
  
When they set foot on the ground again, kagome had the gut feeling that this wasn't over.  
  
She sensed a prescense behind Inuyasha and immediately charged in that direction.  
  
Inuyasha, thinking that she was charging him, bared his teeth and drew his sword.  
  
When she attacked the space just to the left of his head, he spun and saw Naraku behind him.  
  
Suddenly, they were surrounded by Naraku.  
  
they were back to back, hacking and slashing at the demon puppets surrounding them.  
  
Miroku was trying to clear them a path with his wind tunnel, but the dolls were poison and he would die if he took in any more.  
  
"Miroku, stop!" Kagome yelled, Ducking as Sango swung her Hirokotsu at a puppet.  
  
Kagome sensed somehting odd about one of the narakus and focused on finding the sensation.  
  
She left her body and her spirit zeroed in on the source of evil.  
  
She kept him in her sight as she went back into her body.  
  
She knocked an arrow and launched it at the demon.  
  
The arrow hit home.  
  
Suddenly all of the Naraku's writhed and all but one turned into wooden dolls.  
  
Naraku clutched the arrow in his neck as it sizzled his skin.  
  
When he was dead, she picked up her arrow and stuck it back in it's quiver.  
  
locking eyes with Inuyasha, she just shrugged.  
  
Miroku was collapsed on the ground as Kagome arrived at his side.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Pouring healing energies into the monk, she searched out the poison and drew it into her where it would be harmless.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked up at her in confusion.  
  
"Just relax, i'm not done." she whispered, her voice unusually hoarse.  
  
He closed his eyes and they both glowed with the same blue light.  
  
Then something black went between the two and the aura disappeared as Kagome fell over the monk.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga lifted Kagome carefuly off of the startled monk and layed her on her back.  
  
"Is she?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No. she's just exhausted. She'll be okay once she gets some rest." inuyasha hoped.  
  
Kagome shifted as he spoke and grabbed his hand, holding it to her heart.  
  
He tried to gently pull his hand away, but quickly realized that, without breaking her wrist, he couldn't get away.  
  
Shifting into a loose ball, she snuggled into the soft grass.  
  
------  
  
Aww, let us leave on this light note and say goodbye.  
  
Thanks for all your support during the days/weeks that i couldn't get any access. 


	7. Chapter seven

Okay, here's the next chaper.  
  
Enjoy, cause i never know when i'll end it, cause i dont have this planned out or anything.  
  
Kagome found herself in the middle of a large, flower covered field.  
  
the sun suddenly blinded her and her mother was there, running toward her.  
  
"Mom!" Kagome yelled, reaching for the woman.  
  
"Kagome, it's alright, you are here now." Her mother said.  
  
"Kag?" came a voice.  
  
Kagome looked down and saw Souta looking up at her, his intelligent face showing happiness.  
  
"Souta! Where's dad?" Kagome asked, picking him up.  
  
"I don't know, i think he went off somewhere." Souta said, hugging Kagome.  
  
"Where are we?" Kagome asked, a little confused.  
  
"We don't know, but we're all here now, so it doesn't matter, right?" Souta said, not relinquishing his hold.  
  
"Right." Kagome sat him down and looked around.  
  
She fell backwards onto the grass and looked up, through the flowers, at the sky.  
  
"kagome?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What took you so long?" souta asked, he was sprawled out on the grass, one hand touching Kagomes'.  
  
"I cant remember." she said, glancing over at him.  
  
"It doesn't matter, she's here now."  
  
Suddenly flashes of memory invaded her thoughts.  
  
Her mother in the bathtub, her face pale and bloodless.  
  
Souta lying on the floor, his eyes wide and staring.  
  
Kagome forced the images away, that was a bad dream.  
  
Lying there, they watched the sun go down, and the moon go up.  
  
She felt no hunger or sleepyness, only happiness.  
  
They sat there, watching the heavans revolve.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the still form of Kagome. it had been three days since she had healed miroku, and the monk was blaming himself.  
  
"Do you think she will wake?" he asked sango in a whisper.  
  
"I don't know." she whispered back.  
  
Kagome sat up, suddenly and looked at her mother, for a second, there was no face, and then it was there.  
  
Her brows came together in suspicion.  
  
"Let's go find some water." she said, walking toward the only tree in the feild.  
  
They followed her, watching her.  
  
"Mom, what did you and grandma argue about on the phone last time you talked?"  
  
Kagome didn't know the answer, and she had this sense of foreboading.  
  
"What honey?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
they had reached the tree, and beside it, was a shimmering spring.  
  
Kagome looked into the smooth waters at her reflection.  
  
She glanced at the reflections of her family and her eyes narrowed.  
  
Kagome watched, unable to react, as the faceless woman grabbed her and pushed her into the water.  
  
She struggled, trying to get away.  
  
"Shhh, baby." her mother soothed.  
  
Kagome felt herself go calm, and then sleepy.  
  
"Mom, i can't breathe." she said, as the arms around her embraced her.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. you're here now." she said, Kagome let herself be held unable to do anything but embrace the woman.  
  
"Kagome, where did you put the jewel?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, mother." kagome said, feeling as if she were sinking down into nothingness.  
  
"It's alright baby."  
  
Inuyasha jumped up as a woman without a face knelt over Kagome.  
  
He ran toward kagome, and was forced back by a harsh wind.  
  
"Your fight is with me." Jeromaru hissed.  
  
"Guys, get kagome while i take care of this jerk." he called at the others, but they wouldn't move.  
  
"What have you done to them you bastard!?" He yelled at the white haired demon, attacking with tetsuaiga.  
  
Jeromaru easily dodged the attack.  
  
"Tis only your blood that works. It shouldn't have, though, Interesting."  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled at his half brother.  
  
He stirred, slightly.  
  
he attacked again.  
  
When Jeromaru was finally gone, he could not find Kagome.  
  
following her scent, he came to the edge of a clearing.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled her name.  
  
he ran toward the woman holding Kagome in the water.  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
The woman turned toward him, her eerily blank face was haunting.  
  
"Inuyasha, i love you." Suddenly, the woman had his mother's face.  
  
"How dare you try to be my mother!" He yelled clashing against the sheild with tetsuaiga.  
  
"Kagome! Tell me, where is the jewel?" The woman turned back to kagome, holding her under the water.  
  
"Stop it! she'll drown!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I cant breathe." she whispered.  
  
her mother only held her tighter.  
  
she felt weightless, like she was floating.  
  
"Kagome!" it was a voice that she dimly recognised.  
  
"Kagome, can you tell me where the jewel is?"  
  
"Stop it! She'll drown!" came the voice again.  
  
"It's alright, we can wait for awhile so you can remember. We have all the time in the world."  
  
"Kagome!" the voice was persistant.  
  
"No! Go away!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Kagome, wake up!"  
  
"I am awake." she mumbled snuggling deeper into her mother's embrace.  
  
"Open your eyes! Kagome!" the voice was pleading, now.  
  
She forced her eyes open and saw that she wasn't being embraced by her mother, she was being held under water.  
  
She struggled against this stranger's grip.  
  
Inuyasha finally broke the barrier, and raced toward the woman.  
  
Kagome was struggling in the woman's grip.  
  
"Let her go, you wench!" he yelled, slicing the woman's arms off.  
  
Kagome came to the surface, ghasping for air.  
  
"Kagome!" he reached out and brought her out of the water.  
  
"Inuyasha." She couldn't breathe.  
  
She began coughing, water and blood coming from her lungs.  
  
When she finished, there was a black puddle on the ground that burned anything that touched it, a dark green smoke emanating from it.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed, and recoiled in horror.  
  
"Come on! It's Miasma!" he grabbed her hand and drug her to her feet.  
  
Running, they couldn't get away fast enough.  
  
As the smoke overtook them, Inuyasha and kagome held each other tightly.  
  
Then the smoke dissipated.  
  
Suddenly the woman was standing before them, her hands raised to the sky, her energies pouring into the sheild around them.  
  
when the miasma disappeared outside, the sheild disappeared.  
  
"She saved us." Kagome said, confused.  
  
"Let's go back to the others." Inuyasha said, pulling her to her feet.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and searched her aura.  
  
She found a black thing there, dark and evil.  
  
She grasped it in her fist, pushing it to the surface, and then out into the night, purifying it as she did.  
  
inuyasha sat watching the miko.  
  
A light blue aura surrounded her, as she concentrated.  
  
A bright white light shot from her fingers as her hand rose and clasped something in the air.  
  
Silently, they all sat in awe of what she could do.  
  
Then the light grew blinding and they had to sheild their eyes.  
  
When they could turn toward her again, A small pink jewel was floating in front of her face.  
  
Opening her yes, the jewel fell into her open hand.  
  
Looking down at it, she just sat in horror at what she had done, she had the jewel.  
  
Suddenly they were attacked.  
  
Yes, i'm leaving you in suspense. I thought of ending it with her creating the jewel, but i desided to drag it out a little more.  
  
Did i confuse you?  
  
Well, i confuse everybody, so there.  
  
Okay, yall, i'm going back into myself to brood over the next chaper of the story. 


End file.
